Solidão e Escuridão
by Maylene Angel
Summary: Matt encontra se dentro de uma gruta escura! Caminha ao longo dela enquanto a escuridão se vai apoderando do seu coração. Sentimentos vêm ao de cima e a solidão está eminente! Conseguirá superá la? [OneShot]


**Título** – Solidão e Escuridão

**Autor** – Maylene (Maylene Angel)

**Personagens** – Matt e Gabumon

**Copyright** – Personagens da série Digimon

**Descrição** – One Shot

**Atenção** – Esta ficção é uma pequena conversa passada entre o Matt e o Gabumon, logo na primeira série do Digimon. Se vocês se lembrarem, havia uma cena dentro de uma gruta, em que Matt estava a ser atraído para a escuridão! Esse foi um dos meus episódios preferidos e um dos que me tocou bem profundo na alma! Esta fic é baseada nessa conversa entre o Matt e o Gabumon e como poderão ver, tem muitas falas usadas mesmo no episódio.

Trata-se de uma fic escrita quando eu tinha apenas 14 anos e por isso é normal que não esteja longa, nem muito trabalhada, mas não pude deixar de partilhá-la com vocês. Digam o que acham!

**Matt** – Minha querida! Você começou a escrever tão nova!

**Maylene** – Eu acho que nessa altura já sabia o que escrevia.

**Matt** – Mesmo assim, fez uma fic só para mim. (Matt suspira)

**Maylene** – Realmente é verdade! Dedico a fic a ti e espero que gostes, meu muito querido amor!

**Matt** – Vamos lá ver o que escreveu aí…

Espero que gostem!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Gruta da Escuridão:**

Depois de tanto caminhar ao acaso numa gruta cheia de trevas, o coração eterno de Matt abriu-se.

Estava mais deprimido do que nunca e sentia um grande vazio dentro de si. Não era a mágoa mas sim o sofrimento que o mantinha naquele lugar e ali todo o seu sofrimento converteu-se em escuridão, que a pouco e pouco era atraída para dentro do coração do rapaz.

- Matt, vamos sair daqui. Está muito escuro e este lugar mete-me arrepios. Estamos aqui há horas.

Tudo o que este Digimon tenta-se prenunciar ou até mesmo prenunciasse, de nada servia, porque Matt caminhava na direcção das trevas. Nada o podia parar, só mesmo a razão de viver e o bom que havia dentro da sua vida.

Mas onde podia haver algo de bom se a sua vida estava preenchida pela solidão?

Foi então que da sua boca saíram todos os seus sentimentos.

- Eu não sirvo para nada. Pensava que o T.K. precisava de mim e que não podia viver sem mim, mas era eu que precisava do T.K., era eu que não podia viver sem ele. Por isso entrava sempre em conflito com o Tai. Ele é muito decidido e inquieto. Tinha medo que me tirasse o T.K..

- Mas Matt, tu é que és o irmão do T.K..

- Eu não sirvo para ser o irmão do T.K.. Desde que chegámos a este mundo todos mudaram, tornaram-se melhores e mais fortes, incluindo o T.K., mas eu não reparei nisso e não mudei em nada. Será que sou o único que não pode mudar e melhorar?

- Não Matt! Tu também mudaste.

- Sim Gabumon... Eu mudei, só que foi para pior. O meu feitio é insuportável e o Tai é como um rival para mim. Eu tentava convencer-me do contrário mas não posso fugir à realidade. O Tai comporta-se como um autêntico líder e consegue unir todos. Nenhum dos outros consegue manter-se sem ele e até mesmo eu próprio me tornei dependente do Tai. Eu irrito-me facilmente mas também sei ser paciente. O Tai quer que tudo seja feito à sua maneira. Mas eu ainda sou pior do que ele…

- Cala-te Matt! Porque é que te comparas ao Tai? Claro que és diferente! Mas tu é que sabes compreender…

- Compreensão… amor… união… e até mesmo a amizade, meu circuito. Eu tornei-me em algo muito pior que aquilo que era. Afastava-me dos outros, queria estar sozinho. Gabumon, eu quero estar sozinho!

- Então é isso que queres Matt? Está bem, eu vou-me embora e deixo-te sozinho.

- Não Gabumon. Eu fingia que queria estar sozinho mas na realidade eu tinha medo de ficar sozinho. Eu não quero estar só!

- Não Matt. Eu estou aqui e vou ficar ao pé de ti.

- Sim. Eu nunca quis ficar sozinho, apenas fingia perante os outros e tinha medo de perder o T.K..

- Tu não estás mais sozinho Matt. Eu estou ao pé de ti e também tens o T.K..

- Eu não estou sozinho… Afinal tenho-te a ti, ao meu irmão, ao meu pai e à minha mãe e também os meus amigos.

Toda a escuridão que era atraída pelo coração do rapaz estava a desaparecer. Sumia-se a pouco e pouco. Finalmente a razão de viver do Matt estava desvendada. Ele vivia para os amigos!

Mas nunca tivera mãe! E os amigos nunca tinham sido verdadeiros! Isto fez toda a escuridão regressar para o coração do rapaz.

- Pára Matt! O que está a acontecer?

- Gabumon, onde estão os amigos? Onde está a minha mãe e o meu pai? Onde estão todos?

- Só nós os dois é que estamos aqui.

- Vês Gabumon, mais uma vez estou sozinho. Quando quero companhia deixam-me sozinho.

- Não penses nisso! A escuridão está a voltar para o teu coração.

- A solidão é a minha companheira e a escuridão é a minha conselheira.

- Não! Eu sou o teu companheiro. Matt, pensa em coisas boas. Tens o T.K. e o Tai à tua espera.

- Tenho o T.K. e o Tai à minha espera?

- Tu é que tens de ir ter com eles. Tens de deixar a solidão.

- Tenho de procurar a amizade e o amor!

- Sim. Eles estão dentro de ti. Procura-os!

- Só tenho de procurar o que está dentro de mim?... Tenho de procurar… procurar?... Sim Gabumon! – sorriu o Matt. – Tenho de os procurar! Sou eu que tem de ir ter com eles.

- Isso mesmo.

- Era eu quem fugia e não queria encarar a realidade, mas agora tenho algo à minha espera. Meus amigos, Tai, mãe, pai e T.K., vão ter com vocês. Esperem-me!

E finalmente o Matt começou a caminhar. A caminhar em direcção a si mesmo. A um futuro cheio de amizade e amor.

A escuridão, as trevas e a gruta desapareceram e com esse desaparecimento veio um dia de sol que substituiria a solidão…

Matt caminhava com o Gabumon a seu lado…

Um caminho sem fim… para a felicidade!

**Fim**


End file.
